Portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, digital cameras, media playback, and other types of computing and electronic devices can typically run low on battery power, particularly when a device is utilized extensively between battery charges and device features unnecessarily drain battery power. For example, many of the portable devices include multiple radio transceivers to communicate wirelessly with other electronic and computing devices using well-known communication protocols. Typically, a Wi-Fi transceiver is included in a mobile device to allow the mobile device to connect to a wireless network via a Wi-Fi access point. However, many of the radio transceivers included in a portable device unnecessarily drain the battery power. For example, a Wi-Fi transceiver that is not connected to a wireless network consumes more battery power, such as when seeking available network connections, than when the Wi-Fi transceiver is connected to a wireless network.